Nikki and ChKaru
by Matiea
Summary: Two demi Saijins show up and cause a bit of a stir in Dragonball, Trunks and Goten are the same age


In the midst of a large explosion/wreckage, two female figures appear, clutching a blanket of weird objects to themselves. They walked away from the wreckage and sat down on a hill.   
"Okay, next time, I land." one of the girls said glaring at the other. Neither of the two were terrible tall but there were lots of distinguishing characteristics between the two. It was obvious they weren't quite humans. Twin, well almost twin, tails curled around their well formed bodies. Both tails were stripped with black and white fur, the difference being that one was blacker and the other whiter. That difference was the same through out their bodies. Their names were Nikki, and ChKaru. Nikki was the whiter one, her spiky pony tail glowed silver in the quarter moon's light, and her eyes were silvery blue when you looked at them. Nikki's lips, were pale and barely discernable on her face. Her ears were pointed and they had little white furs on them. Both of their skins were white as snow. Now ChKaru looked like her twin, only blacker and darker. Her hair and eyes shone like black obsidian in the light form the moon, and those eyes glared at her friend.  
"Hello? I'm the one with the burnt arm not you. Besides its not as if we won't be able to find a new ship." ChKaru said fingering her arm wound."Fine, fine but who will we get to help?" Nikki asked still frowning. "Well we could sell a useless item or two and get a plane to that island. That's where the Saijins are, I'm sure they would help family.""I guess you're right 'Karu. I'm sorry I got on your case.""Silly, Nikki, you know I'm not worried about that right now." They smiled at each other then they both got to work, trying to find something that they could sell. As they opened the compression storage cells a number of weird objects, or rather, a bunch of junk escaped to sit next to them. In one were two crowns one gold the other silver, both with diamond like crystals, one black, the other white. Out of about 10 other cells came an assortment of weapons, armor, and other fighting type stuff, it just goes on till finally ChKaru gave a triumphant yell. She was holding their one 'small' treasure chest. "We can trade a cloud stone, we have enough of them." she explained taking out a perfectly oval stone with swirling red gases. "Oh my gosh I totally forgot about those." Nikki stated putting her pile of cells back into the main pile. "Oh so does that mean you've forgotten about *Bruno*?" she asked sweetly. "Bruno? Who's Bruno? . . . BRUNO!! Oh man I totally forgot about him!" Nikki shouted. "Surprise, surprise." 'Karu said with a smirk. "Hey that was like.." "Two weeks ago." 'Karu interrupted, "Its okay Nikki, don't worry about it, you're young. ."  
"Karu . . . We're the same age, silly." Nikki interrupted. "Doesn't seem like it." 'Karu shot back. They glared a bit then both burst out laughing. "C'mon Nikki lets go find some cash." 'Karu said, so the two grabbed their bags of containers and walked off into the night.  
  
Meanwhile, over in Japan, Trunks and Goten (who were watching a movie with Bra, Pan, and their boyfriends) jumped both mentally and physically. Pan also twitched a little. "Wow, that was weird." Trunks said, looking at his friend who seemed very shaken. "Goten, are you okay?" Bra asked from the crook of Mike's arm. "What's up dude?" Pan's boyfriend Marc asked looking at the two male Saijins, "Sheesh, the movie's not even that scary." Pan glared at him and walked to her uncle who sat frozen in his seat. She lay an arm around his shoulders and hugged him gently. "Lets get him upstairs." she said looking at Trunks. "Yeah, I'll help." he said. The two carefully dragged the shocked Saijin from the den, to one of the many guest rooms in Capsule Corps. He sort of snapped out of it when they got into the room, but he only slumped onto the bed exhausted. "Man, what happened to you?" Trunks asked as he sat beside Pan on the desk. "That power, I guess it overwhelmed me. . ." "Uncle Goten, I felt the power too, It wasn't that overpowering." Pan said. "Maybe but it just kind of filled my body and then was gone, like that," he snapped his fingers, "It had felt so. . . right, too. . ."  
"If you ask me, we should check it out." Bra said coming into the room. "We can't Bra, it disappeared almost as fast as it came." Trunks said sighing, "Besides, I don't think we need any more trouble right now." "Guess your right. . . I still want to know what it is." Bra pouted at her older brother. "Don't worry 'bout it Bra, trouble usually has a way of finding us."Goten said from the bed, "Now go you two have company, I'll stay here." "Okay, goodnight Uncle Goten." Pan said and left the room with the two Brief children.  
  
"They call this a seat!" Nikki whispered furiously to ChKaru. They were seated on a plane to Japan, Satan City, and the two (now disguised) Saijins were not very comfortable for all they were in first class. "They are humans Nikki, we can't expect them to have seats made for us. Now wrap your tail around your waist and rest." she said. Each had what appeared to be a bracelet on their wrist. They were actually holoimage devices that made them appear human. Nikki's hair was now brown with tinges of blue and green throughout. Her eyes were a darker blue and her skin was less pale. ChKaru's hair was blonde, almost white, with a light skin tone and light blue eyes. Very different from their original appearance for sure, but its only an image so they had to be careful lest their invisible tails smack someone. Soon, well after about five boring hours of flight the plane was finally descending to the lighted area that was Satan city. The sun was rising when the two demi-Saijins walked out of the airport. Almost immediately a police car stopped by them, one of the officers sticking his head out the window. "You girls are going to be late." he called. "For what?" Nikki asked. "School of course, would you two like a ride?" he asked. "Sure," ChKaru said, "Might as well."  
  
Goten collapsed into his desk, laying his head on his hands. "Good or bad?" a voice asked beside him. "HUH?" "Was your weekend good or bad?" his school friend Eric asked peering at him. Goten groaned, "Very ba. . . Whoa!" he said staring at the two girls who just walked into the classroom, "Who are they?" Just then the teacher walked in, "Settle down everyone. . . SIT DOWN! Now we have two new students in our class. . . Could you girls introduce yourselves?" Mrs Kamiya asked the two girls in the front. "OF course." the brown hared girl said. "Her name is Nikki." the blonde girl said. "And my sister here is ChKaru." Nikki said. "We just got here today and we're still looking for a place to stay." Goten raised his hand. "Yes, Goten?" Mrs. Kamiya asked him. "Uh, I know of a place they could possibly stay. . . If you want." he said blushing badly. "Thank-you Goten." Nikki said flashing a huge grin in his direction. "Here we go again." 'Karu said shaking her head with a sigh. They then went and took seats in front of Goten. "Now, who can read the first paragraph on page 243?"  
  
"Finally lunch!" Goten said happily as he sat at a table with his niece, his friend Trunks and Trunks' sister Bra. There were also two empty spots which no one liked to sit in because of the four's immense appetite. "So uncle Goten, how was your day so far?" Pan asked looking across the table looking across the table at her uncle. "Just great, in fact that reminds me. Trunks, do you guys have places available for two more boarders?" "I guess, we only have two boarders right now. Who did you have in mind?" Trunks asked his friend between morsels. "Us, I'd imagine." a voice said from behind Trunks. All four demi Saijins jumped and looked, as Nikki and ChKaru sat in the two empty spots, and just looked at them. "Hi Goten." Nikki said in a sing songy voice beside him flashing another huge grin. ChKaru groaned, "Not again." slumping onto the table. Trunks looked sideways at her, "So you two need a place to stay then?" Bra asked. "Yeah, I don't how long we have to be here but we will be here for awhile." Nikki said, as she dug out what looked to be a capsule. "We can pay if you need us to." 'Karu put in. Nikki finally found what capsule she was looking for, and she opened it, revealing a sizeable lunch made of three large pizzas and one smaller one. ChKaru took the smaller pizza and took out one piece, which she placed on a napkin, and another one which she took a bite out of. Nikki just laughed a little and started eating. She was halfway through the second pizza by the time 'Karu had finished her one, and then proceeded to eat the remaining pizza, with the exception of 'Karu's second piece. All this the demi- Saijins watched as they ate their own enormous lunches. *Mmm. . . Never seen anyone not Saijin eat so much.* Trunks thought to himself as 'Karu cleaned their mess, Nikki was chatting to Goten who was also finished eating. ". . . Never eats lots any ways, its weird, our families were worried about it at first, but there is nothing physically wrong with her, she just has a lower metabolism rate." "Wait, I thought you two were sisters?" Goten said. "Technically, we're just cousins, but then we took a blood oath, and now we're sisters." "Nikki, what are you telling our new friends this time." 'Karu asked plopping back in her spot. "He was wondering about why you don't eat as much as I do and ..." "You were babbling." 'Karu finished. "'KARU! I wasn't babbling!" she yelled. People were begining to stare and the Saijins could feel that their power was increasing. Before a fight could break out Goten grabbed Nikki around the waist and pulled her from the cafeteria, Trunks followed with 'Karu as Bra and Pan grabbed all their things. They made it all the way outside before Nikki broke from Goten and turned on him in her rage. 'Karu (who was now calmed down) was still in Trunks' arms. They watched the two going at it, Nikki was on the offensive, and she delivered blow after blow which Goten barely blocked. It was obvious Goten wasn't much of a challenge for Nikki (because he wasn't fighting back) so, with a nod, Trunks and 'Karu jumped forward and grabbed Nikki's arms, dragging her back. 


End file.
